Do You Believe in Magic?
by storylover18
Summary: When Theresa and Jerry Russo leave Justin, Alex and Max for a week, Max gets sick...and then Justin catches it! Will Alex be able to help her brothers without using magic? Please R&R!
1. On Your Mark, Get Set, Go!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place.**

**A/N: So this is my first Wizards of Waverly Place story. It's just an idea that came to me a couple of weeks ago…then I lost it…but I found it again :D Anyways, let me know if you like it!**

"All right…luggage, passports, tickets. I think we're ready." Theresa said, turning to face her three children.

"Okay. Now Justin," Jerry began.

"Hey, why are you telling this to Justin?" Alex interrupted. Jerry looked at her.

"Because you won't do what I say anyways."

"You have a point." Alex said, with a shrug of her shoulders. Jerry looked back at Justin.

"Now Justin, we've left $100 cash in the bottom of the flour canister and $20 in the pages of the cookbook. There's a blank cheque in the desk drawer. All the emergency numbers are on the fridge, as well as the numbers for all the relatives. Don't be afraid to call if you need anything. Mr. and Mrs. Van Heusen know you're alone for the week and are willing to help out-but try not to call them. We don't want a repeat of the whole blood-sucking episode. Mr. Laritate knows we're gone so you'd all better be in school, Alex."

Jerry turned to look at his daughter, who rolled her eyes at him and mumbled under her breath. Jerry looked back at Justin.

"Now, the sub shop has a closed sign on the door, so just leave it like that. And, most importantly, no using magic, Alex."

"Hey, why are you looking at me? I mean, I understand the school thing, but this too?"

"I mean it. No magic." Jerry's voice was stern.

"And Max," Theresa added, "Remember to change your underwear."

"But Mom…" Max whined. Justin smiled and put his hand on his dad's shoulder.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine."

"Alright, baby. Don't forget to call." Theresa said, giving Justin a hug. Then, against their wishes, Theresa gave Alex and Max a hug too.

"Okay, then this is it. 'Bye." Jerry said, picking up the luggage. He followed Theresa out the door. Justin closed the door behind them and turned to face his siblings.

"Okay, you heard Mom and Dad. Now, for the next week, hey, where are you going? Alex…Max….Come back here!"

"Alex, Max, time to get up!" Justin called through the hallway. It was already 7:00 and both Alex and Max hadn't stirred.

"I'm up." Alex half-heartedly called from her room as Max's door opened.

"Justin, I don't feel too good." He said, still dressed in his pajamas.

"Nice try, Max. Come on, get ready for school."

"I'm not kidding, Justin. I really don't feel good."

"Forget it, Max."

Alex's door opened and she shuffled into the hallway.

"What are we all doing out here?" She asked, yawning.

"Max thinks he's sick." Justin told her and then glanced at Max. "Which he's not."

"You believe me, don't you, Alex?" Max asked in his most pitiful voice.

"Nope." Alex said, walking into the bathroom.

"Come on, Max. Get ready for school." Justin said before heading down the stairs and leaving Max standing in the door of his bedroom.

"Cowboy Russo," Mr. Laritate came up behind Justin the hallway. Justin turned around.

"Mr. Laritate, what can I do for you?"

"It seems that Max is sick and since your parents are gone, I'm asking you to take the young cowboy back to the barn."

"But-"

"No buts, buckaroo. Just do it…that way I won't have to ask Alex.'

"Fine." Justin sulked.

Mr. Laritate walked away as Justin rolled his eyes and started making his way to the nurses' office.

Justin pushed the door open to see a very miserable looking Max sitting in a chair, waiting.

"Max, I told you to give up the act. You can't cut school."

"Justin, I'm not lying. I'm actually sick." Max protested.

"He is indeed." The school nurse came in behind Justin. "Fever of 103."

Justin looked from Max, who was trying to look smug but failing, to the nurse and back to Max.

"Fine, let's go, Max." Justin said. He watched as Max slowly picked up his backpack.

"Take care, Max. Get some rest." The nurse said before the two brothers left.

"Trust me, he's in very good hands." Justin said to the nurse. He opened the door and led Max all the way home.

**See that button down there? It makes me smile when you push it! Plus, it makes me write the next chapter sooner!**


	2. Popsicles

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place.**

**A/N: Thanks to all my readers from chapter 1. I'm sorry this chapter is so short…it's kinda a filler. Even so, I hope you enjoy!**

"Anyone home?" Alex called as she slammed the door and threw her bag on the couch.

"Up here!" One of her brothers called. Alex didn't respond (once she knew they hadn't croaked, she had lost interest) but went to the freezer and got out a Popsicle. She tossed the wrapper on the counter and headed upstairs. She ran into Justin in the hallway.

"Hey, those are for Max." Justin told her, referring to the Popsicle.

"Why does Max get them?" Alex asked, taking another bite.

"Because he's sick."

"He is not. He was totally faking this morning. Even you noticed and you never notice anything." Alex said, laughing at her own joke.

"Very funny." Justin said, making a face. "But Max is actually sick. The nurse sent him home."

"Aw, no fair." Alex protested.

"Justin…" a pitiful Max called from his bedroom.

"Coming." Justin said with a roll of his eyes. Although Max and Justin had been home for only a couple of hours, Justin could've sworn Max had been sick for over a week. Every 5 minutes it seemed was "Justin, I need…" or "Justin, can you get me…" Maybe Max was rebelling against Justin for Justin making him go to bed and having his temperature taken. Alex followed Justin into Max's room.  
"Justin, my head hurts." Max whined. Justin checked his watch.

"You can have more Tylenol now. I'll be back with some." Justin left and Alex plopped herself down on Max's bed. Max glared at her from hollow eyes. Alex paid no attention at first but slowly her eyes met Max's. Alex plastered a big smile on her face.  
"So how's it going?" she asked cheerfully.

"I'm sick. How do you think its going?" Max answered.

"Good. Glad to hear you're doing okay." Alex said with another smile. Max eyed Alex's half-eaten Popsicle.

"You gonna finish that?" Max asked.

"What? No, no way, Max. This is all mine." Alex said, pulling her Popsicle towards her. Max pouted and then started to sneeze. It was meant to be fake, trying to scare Alex into giving him the Popsicle, but ended up being real. It also ended up covering most of Alex's Popsicle, which was right in the line of fire. Alex stared at her Popsicle, her appetite having left.

"Here." Alex thrust the Popsicle at Max. Max accepted it.

"Aw man, its grape. You couldn't have gotten a cherry one?" Max asked her and Alex just gave him a glare. Just then, Justin came into the room carrying a glass of water and a couple of Children's Tylenol.

"Here you go." Justin said, taking the Popsicle from Max's hand and giving him the pills.

"Why do you have Alex's Popsicle?" Justin asked, taking a bit off the tip.

"Uh, Justin, you probably don't want to-" Max started but it was too late. Justin had already taken a bite.

"What were you saying, Max?" Justin asked after swallowing. Alex and Max shared a glance.

"Nothing. I mean, thanks for the pills." Max said, popping them into his mouth. Alex didn't say a word but walked out of the room, smiling to herself. This could prove to be interesting.

**That button worked some magic and I ended up with FOUR reviews last time! Please make it do some more magic and maybe I'll have another chapter up soon! **


	3. Of Phone Calls and Thermometers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place.**

**A/N: Again, thanks so much to everyone who's read the story! Your reviews make me smile and they make me excited about writing :D Here's another chapter…enjoy!**

The bell rang for lunch and Alex let out a big sigh of relief. If she had to listen to Mr. Laritate drone on about the War of 1812 a second longer, she'd…well, she wasn't sure what she'd do but it wouldn't be good. She quickly gathered her books (unopened, of course) and ran into the hallway.

"Ms. Russo, please keep it to a slight trot." Mr. Laritate called out after her. Alex slowed down as she entered the hallway but as soon as she was out of Mr. Laritate's glance, she made a dash to her locker. Alex shoved her books in her locker and threw all her weight against it as fast as she could, in attempt to lock it before all her junk fell out. Succeeding, Alex quickly hurried outside. Lunch was an hour long…an hour and a half if she skipped the beginning of chemistry. Ten minute walk each way gave her…about an hour to be at home. Alex didn't always go home for lunch but today was just one of those days where she wanted nothing more than to be at home.

Alex quickly walked the few blocks and was soon opening her front door.

"Hello?" She called as she went to the kitchen and helped herself to some chocolate pudding. Alex was digging around for a spoon when she heard someone come down the stairs.

"Hey Alex." Justin said, setting a tray on the counter and sitting on a bar stool. Alex straightened up, spoon in hand. She looked at her brother and gasped.

"No. Please no. No, no, no." Alex exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Justin exclaimed before sneezing into his sleeve.

"That's what's wrong!" Alex responded. "You can't be sick too!"

Justin reached into his pocket for a well-worn Kleenex.

"I'm not sick." Justin protested. Alex gave him a straight stare.

"Really?"

Justin's eyes darted back and forth nervously.

"I swear, I'm not-" Justin's train of thought was interrupted by a deep cough.

"You're not sick?" Alex asked, raising her eyebrow. She leaned on the counter.

"No?" Justin's response was more of a question than an answer.

"What happened, Justin?" Alex asked. The gentleness of her voice surprised even her. Justin shrugged.

"I don't know. I felt achy when I woke up this morning…it's been going down hill from there."

"You ate Max's Popsicle." Alex muttered.

"Excuse me?" Justin held a hand to his ear.

"Yesterday. You took a bite of Max's Popsicle."

"That was your Popsicle."

"Not when you had it. Max had sneezed on it."

"Aw man, I'm sick!" Justin exclaimed.

"Glad you finally realize it." Alex said, standing up. "Come on, up to bed."

Alex followed Justin up the stairs. In the hallway, Justin stuck his head into Max's room.

"You…" Justin almost hissed and narrowed his eyes at Max.

"Come on." Alex said, grabbing his arm. She led him to his bedroom where she sat him on the bed.

"I'll be right back." Alex said.

"Where are you going?" Justin asked, kicking off his shoes.

"Getting you some chicken soup."

"Really?" Justin's eyes got bigger with excitement.

"No." Alex said, leaving Justin's room. Justin rolled his eyes and gratefully crawled under his quilt.

Alex, once downstairs, knew she had to call the school.

"This should be interesting." Alex said as she dialed the school's number.

"You've reached the Sherriff's Office." Mr. Laritate answered.

"Hi, Mr. Laritate, this is Alex Russo."

"Ms. Russo, why aren't you in chemistry?"

"How do you know my schedule?" Alex asked, dumbfounded.

"I'm the Sherriff. I know everything."

"Then I guess you know why I'm calling." Alex said with a tip of her head and a smirk on her face.

"Max is still sick and Justin caught it from him and you're calling to tell me that you won't be in school for a few days because you've got to take care of your brothers."

"Wow, what are you, physic?" Alex exclaimed.

"No. Justin called to tell me that you would be calling. That way I would believe you."

"He would." Alex muttered, forgetting temporarily that she was still on the line with Mr. Laritate.

"Pass on my best, Ms. Russo."

"Alright. 'Bye bye." Alex said hanging up the phone. Justin would call himself in sick. Oh well, at least she didn't have to go to school for a few days. Alex went the medicine cabinet in the bathroom and got a few things before she went back to Justin's room.

"Okay," Alex said as she rounded the corner into Justin's bedroom. "let's see if you have a fever."

Alex stood at the edge of Justin's bed, thermometer posed to enter his mouth.

"That's not really necessary, Alex. Really. I just need some sleep."

"Ah ah ah. You made Max do it," Alex said in a super-annoying mothering tone. "Now you have to do it."

"Fine." Justin grumbled. He opened his mouth and Alex daintily placed the thermometer under his tongue.

"Now no talking." Alex said, still using the voice. Justin rolled his eyes. After the appropriate amount of time, Alex removed the thermometer and held it up to get the reading.

"How bad is it?" Justin asked, sounding over-dramatic.

"102." Alex said, putting the thermometer on Justin's night stand.

"Whatever that means. Here."

Alex handed Justin 2 Tylenol and watched him swallow them.

"You should get some sleep."

"Thanks Alex." Justin said as Alex turned off his light.

"Don't thank me yet. Wait till you get my bill."

Alex responded, letting the door slam behind her.

**That button is working really well right now…you should press it! **


	4. Be Careful What You Wish For

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place. If I did, this would already be an episode :P**

**A/N: Thanks to all my readers, as usual. Your interest makes me want to keep writing…it's also making this story longer than planned :D Here's another chappie…enjoy!**

By evening, Alex was absolutely exhausted. She had spent her day running back and forth, up and down. As she came into the kitchen hauling a tray full of used dishes, she couldn't help but wonder how her mother did it, all day, every day. Alex decided to leave the dishes where they were and sack out on the couch and, if she was lucky, get a few minutes of sleep.

No sooner had Alex laid down did she hear Justin calling her.

"Alex?" Justin called sweetly. Alex let her head fall back as she got up.

"What?" She called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Come here, please."

Alex wearily made her way up the stairs and to his bedroom door.

"What do you want, Justin?" She asked.

"I'm bored." Justin told her. Alex looked annoyed.

"You got me off of the couch and up the stairs just to tell me that you're bored."

"Payback." Justin said simply.

"Payback for what? I haven't done anything to you." Alex protested.

"Oh, you mean like the time you took my action figure and made it alive? Or what about the time you animated that zit I had, or, oh yeah, the time where-"

"Okay, okay, I get it. I've been mean to you. But surely I've been nice enough today to make up for all of that."

"Fine, I'll find something to occupy my mind while I'm laying, deathly ill, in bed with no one to talk to." Justin said in a pathetic voice.

"You want something to do?" Alex asked, a scheme cooking.

"That's what I just told you." Justin said in a voice that was saying 'duh'.

"Alright, I'll get you something to do. Be right back." Alex said, leaving Justin's room. She went into the hallway and pulled out her phone and quickly sent a text before stuffing it back in her pocket. She went downstairs and cleaned up the supper dishes while she waited.

Less than 10 minutes later, Harper burst through the door.

"Okay, I'm here. What's the emergency? And why did you tell me to wear this?"

Harper quickly struck a pose showing off her outfit, which consisted off a white dress with band-aids on it, a stethoscope-inspired handbag and a nurses' cap.

"Well, Justin and Max are sick and-"

"Justin is sick?!" Harper exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm telling you now." Alex said as Harper started going through her handbag.

"Anyways," Alex continued. "Justin is bored and-"

"Don't worry, Alex. I've got it all under control. Not only will he not be bored, but I won't leave his side until he's better."

Alex watched as Harper ran up the stairs and smiled. Just wait to see what Justin thought of her kind of payback.

Harper ran through the hallway to Justin's door.

"Justin! It's worse than I thought." she exclaimed. Justin put his magazine down.

"What are you doing here, Harper?" he asked, surprised.

"Alex told me you were sick and that you needed some company. Don't you worry, Justin. I'll have you better in no time."

"Uh, I'm pretty sure all I need is some sleep, so maybe I'll try and take a nap now." Justin stumbled over his sentence.

"Not to worry, you'll get all the rest you need. But first," Harper held out a thermometer which Justin accepted.

"Okay, now, what have you all eaten today? What kind of medicine has Alex been giving you? Are you allergic to anything? How much sleep have you gotten? What exactly hurts? What was your temperature this morning?" Harper spieled off the list of questions before taking the thermometer out of Justin's mouth.

"Hmm. That's not good." Harper said, putting the thermometer down.

"Now, answer the questions." Harper sat, posed with notepad in hand.

"Chicken noodle soup and crackers. Tylenol, every 4 hours. Last dose at 5:30. No allergies. 4 hour nap this afternoon. Everything. 102." Justin said with a straight face as Harper scribbled furiously.

"Okay. Doesn't look good but don't you worry, I'll have you up to snuff faster than you can say 'boo'."

"Look, Harper, this is really sweet but-"

"No need to thank me, Justin. Now, give me the magazine and relax."

Harper gently coaxed the magazine away from Justin.

"Good. Now, make yourself comfortable and I'll be right back."

Justin rolled over on his side and pulled his quilt around him even tighter as Harper hurried out of the room. Alex came into the room and stopped at the foot of the bed.

"You still bored, Justin?" She asked sweetly. Justin glared at her.

"I hate you."

"Aww, I love you too, Justin." Alex said with her quirky smile.

"Alex, I'm sorry but Justin can't be having visitors. You'll have to leave." Harper said, coming back into the room.

"No problem, Harper. Feel better Justin." She called as she walked out of the room.

**The little green button makes a box appear and if you write a comment in it, it makes a smile appear on my face (it also makes another chapter appear faster)! **


	5. Wait, Alex cares?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place.**

**A/N: Thanks so much to my loyal reviewers…they mean a lot :D And here's some nice brother-sister love between Justin and Alex. Enjoy!**

**PS-I'm sorry about the lack of Max but having Harper there makes it more of a Justin-orientated story. **

The next morning, Alex peeked into Justin's room and had to smile at what she saw.

Justin was asleep, tossing and turning, and Harper was fast asleep in Justin's desk chair. It didn't look that comfortable but she was out cold. In her defense, she had been up most of the night, looking in on Justin. Alex quietly left and peeked in on Max. He was sprawled out on his bed, the quilt thrown off to the side. His face was a little flush, but Alex noted that his sleep was restful…but Max could sleep through a hurricane and World War 3 if he had to.

Alex went downstairs and started scrambling some eggs. She was just serving up 4 plates when Harper walked down the stairs.

"Morning Alex." she said with a yawn. Alex smiled.

"Morning, Harper. Eggs?" Alex put a plate in front of a barstool. Harper sat down and then looked at Alex.

"Wait…are you feeling okay, Alex?"

"I'm fine." Alex said. "Why?"

"It's just that…you're _helping_ people."

Alex laughed.

"I know, it's weird, right. Don't get used to it."

Alex sat down beside Harper and speared a bite of egg.

"So why are you doing it?" Harper asked, taking a delicate bite.

"I don't know…" Alex trailed on. "Maybe…"

"Maybe you actually care about Justin and Max." Harper supplied. Alex snorted.

"Haha. No…it's just…they're giving me an excuse to stay home." Alex lied. In all honesty, Alex was a little worried about Justin and Max.

"How is Justin?" Alex asked through a mouthful of eggs.

"He's not doing that great. His fever keeps going up." Harper said.

"So what do we do?" Alex sounded alarmed and Harper smiled.

"Aw, so you really do care!" she said, throwing her arms around Alex.

"Harper, I'm serious. He's really sick…what do we do? I mean, Mom and Dad come home tomorrow night."

Alex was now pacing back and forth, her breakfast forgotten.

"Relax, Alex. Come with me." Harper said, taking her hand. She and Alex went upstairs to Justin's room, peeking in on Max first. Max was out like a light. Harper opened Justin's door.

"Justin?" she asked softly.

"Hmm?" Justin grunted from his bed.

"Justin…it's me, Alex." Alex went and stood over the lump that was Justin. Justin flipped back the covers to reveal his face. He looked around and his face sagged when he saw Harper standing next to Alex.

"How are you feeling, Justin?" Harper asked.

"Worse." Justin said. "I can't sleep. I'm so restless and I have a killer headache."

To prove his point, Justin rubbed his forehead.

"Can you give him some medicine for that or something?" Alex asked Harper, who nodded and left the room.

"Harper's going to get something for your headache." Alex told Justin. Justin just stared at her.

"I heard you, Alex. I'm sick, not deaf." he said, propping himself up with his pillow.

"Well, this is what I get for caring." Alex said.

"You're worried?" Justin's face softened. Alex sat on the edge of his bed and started playing with a corner of the quilt.

"Well, yeah, I mean, according to Harper, you're really sick, Justin. And I can't do anything to help you feel better."

"Is that why you called Harper?" Justin asked. Alex smiled.

"No. That was to annoy you. But at least she knows what to do." Alex pointed out and Justin rolled his eyes.

"Mom and Dad come back tomorrow." Justin said.

"I know. If they come home and find you and Max still sick, they'll never leave us alone again."

"How's Max doing?" Justin asked.

"He's doing okay, I think." Alex shrugged. "He's asleep."

"All that kid does is sleep and eat." Justin said.

"Okay, Justin." Harper came back into the room carrying a tray with a plate of eggs and a cup of juice.

"These should help with the headache and fever and they'll help you sleep." Harper handed Justin a couple of pills.

"And you need to eat." Harper placed the tray on Justin's lap and Justin turned away.

"Uh, no thanks, Harper. I'm not really hungry."

"You need to eat something." Harper protested.

"She's right, Justin." Alex put in.

"I am?"

"She is?"

Both Justin and Harper turned to look at Alex.

"Yes, she is. It'll help you feel better, Justin."

Justin rolled his eyes.

"Fine."

He took the pills and managed a few bites of the eggs, while Alex and Harper looked on. Finally, he couldn't eat anymore and put down his fork.

"There. Happy?" He asked and Alex smiled.

"Yep. Now, don't you feel better?"

"Not really." Justin said as Harper removed the tray.

"Why don't you try to sleep?" Alex suggested. Justin yawned and nodded.

"Harper, why don't you go check on Max? I'll the dishes." Alex said, saving Justin from being tucked in by Harper.

"Sure." Harper said, leaving.

"Thanks, Alex." Justin said, gratefully, flattening out his pillow again.

"No problem." Alex said, tucking the quilt around her brother. Normally, Justin would've complained about the nature of the motherly action but to have it come from Alex was…different. It made Justin feel good knowing that she cared.

"Sleep tight." Alex said, turning off Justin's light and closing the door only to go right back in and turn the light back on.

"Sorry, forgot the dishes." She said with a laugh. Justin just rolled his eyes and laid his head back down.

"Good night, Alex."

"Good night, Justin."

**Some of you are really good at pressing the little green button and reviewing. All I have to say is practice makes perfect! **


	6. Do You Believe in Magic?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place.**

**A/N: Only one chapter left ): But, as always, thanks to all my readers! A special shout-out to wolfgurl211, who 'LOVED' every chapter :D Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

**PS-I just noticed the spacing on some of the previous chapters got messed up so I'll be fixing that ASAP. **

Alex and Harper fell onto Alex's bed, totally drained.

"What time is it?" Harper asked.

"One o'clock." Alex responded sleepily.

The two girls laid there in silence, each lost in her own thoughts.

"Harper?" Alex asked, after a moment.

"Hmm?" Harper's eyes were closed.

"What are we gonna do?"

"About what?" Harper was already half asleep. Alex sat up.

"About Justin and Max. They're still really sick, Harper, and Mom and Dad come home tomorrow."

Harper sat up and yawned.

"Too bad you can't use magic to fix it." Harper said, leaning against Alex.

"That's it!" Alex exclaimed, standing up quickly and Harper fell over.

"What's it?" Harper said, straightening up.

"I'll use magic to make them better!"

"But Alex, your dad said no magic, remember?"

"But they'll never even know!" Alex was getting her…what was it, her _sixth_ wind of the night?

"Are you sure, Alex?"

"It's me, Harper." Alex said and Harper gave her a look.

"Oh, come on. Of course I'm sure!"

"Well, why don't we see how they are in the morning? If they're still really sick, you can use magic. Deal?"

"Fine." Alex said rolling her eyes.

"Great. Good night, Alex." Harper said, falling backwards.

"Night, Harper." Alex said, clicking off her light and falling into bed beside Harper.

Alex awoke with a start the next morning.

"What time is it?" she mumbled. She tried to roll over but ran into Harper. She rolled over the other way and saw her clock letters illuminating the dark room. She squinted as she tried to read them. 9:36. And then Alex remembered Justin and Max. She threw the covers off and quietly left her room, deciding it would be nice to let Harper sleep. After all, Harper had been up most of the previous night, sitting with Justin. She went to Max's room and looked in.

Max, like always, was sprawled everywhere in his bed. Alex went over to him and shook him awake.

"Huh, who's there?" Max shot straight up. "Oh, Alex, it's only you."

"Thanks a lot." Alex mumbled.

"Trust me, that's a good thing. I was expecting a fire-breathing chimpanzee that could speak Russian."

Alex gave her brother a weird look.

"Don't judge me." Max said in a serious tone and Alex just rolled her eyes.

"How do you feel?" she asked Max.

"Meh." Max shrugged his shoulders. "Been better. Been worse."

"Okay. Um, uh…" Alex awkwardly tried to place her hand on Max's forehead.

"What are you doing?" Max asked.

"Trying to see if you have a fever." Alex said, still moving her hand around. Max reached up and grabbed his sister's wrist and placed her hand on his forehead.

"Uh, thanks." Alex said in an awkward tone. She felt for a moment and then removed her hand.

"You still have a fever." Alex told Max. "And Mom and Dad come home tonight."

"So what are you gonna do?" Max asked.

"Come with me." Alex said, motioning for him to follow as she left the room. Max trailed Alex to Justin's room.

"Justin?" Alex said, shaking her brother's foot.

"Hmm, Alex?" Justin mumbled.

"Yeah, it's me, Justin. How do you feel?"

Justin slowly creaked upward.

"I feel awful."

"No offense, but you look awful too." Max said. Justin gave Max a look.

"I have you to thank for this."

"You're welcome." Max said with a smile.

"Ohhh." Justin moaned as he fell back again. "Mom and Dad come home tonight, don't they?"

"Yeah."

"And they'll never leave us alone again." Max said with a pout.

"Not if I have anything to do with it." Alex said. "I'll be right back."

Alex left the room.

"Alex, what are you doing?" Justin called after her. Max turned to look at Justin.

"It's Alex. What do you think she's going to do?"

"She's going to use magic."

"Really, is that what she's doing?" Max asked, sitting on the foot of Justin's bed.

"Are you normally this thick or is just because you're sick?" Justin asked.

"What?"

"Nothing." Justin said, shaking his head. A minute later, Alex returned with her wand. She stood in front of her brothers and waved her wand around.

"Fever, headache, flu, all of the above now undo!"

"Hey! I feel great!" Max said, jumping off Justin's bed.

"Yeah, so do I." Justin said.

"I'm going to go get some ice cream." Max told his brother and sister. They watched him leave and Alex turned back to Justin and smiled.

"I have to admit, Alex." Justin said, standing up. "You did well."

"Thanks."

"Now, we have a house to clean." Justin started pulling the sheets off of his bed.

"Aw man, I think I like the sick Justin better." Alex complained.

"Come on, Alex, get to work. Mom and Dad will be back in only a couple of hours."

Alex smiled and left the room, calling out as she left,

"Good to have you back, Justin."

**Um…it's late and I can't think of anything creative. Please review :D**


	7. What Goes Around Comes Around

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place.**

**A/N: Thanks again to all my readers and please review! Enjoy the last chapter!**

"We're home!" A voice called through the door, which had just flung open.

"Justin? Alex? Max?" Theresa was anxious to see her children after a week apart. She rushed in and dropped her purse on the couch. Justin came down the stairs.

"Mom!" he exclaimed. He and Theresa hugged-there was no doubt about it. Justin was a mamma's boy, through and through.

"How are you?" Theresa asked her son and Justin smiled.

"I'm fine-we all are. Nothing happened while you were gone. We all ate went to school and Max changed his underwear and Alex didn't use magic."

"Glad to hear it." Jerry said, closing the door after bringing in the last piece of luggage. He fell onto the couch and gave a contented sigh. He looked at Theresa.

"No offense, Honey, but that couch at your mother's was absolutely horrible. I haven't slept all week."

"Are you kidding, Jerry? I've been after my mother to get rid of that lumpy old thing for years."  
Theresa stretched out her back.

"Remind me to call the chiropractor tomorrow." She said, wincing. Jerry looked at Justin.

"Where are Alex and Max?"

"They're around. Somewhere." Justin said as both of them came downstairs at the same time. In reality, the two of them had been desperately trying to hide any clues of what had actually happened while their parents where gone. Alex now had a bag of used Kleenex, an empty bottle of cough syrup, the thermometer, and a couple dirty bowls stuffed under her bed. They were safe there for awhile—at least until her mother really got after her to clean her room.

"Mom, Dad, how was your trip?" Alex asked with a smile plastered on her face.

"It was good." Theresa sounded a bit odd as both of her children came to hug her.

"What was that for?" She asked as they pulled away.

"What? A couple of kids can't give their mom a hug without a good reason?" Max asked just as Alex said,

"Nothing. Just glad you're back." She smiled sweetly at her mother. Alex had really learned a lesson through the past couple of days. Her mother did a lot to take care of the family-everything from cooking to taking care of them when they were sick.

"Well, we're glad to back, aren't we, Jerry?" Theresa asked. All four of them looked over to see Jerry, fast asleep on the couch. They looked at each other again and chuckled as Alex pulled her mom into another hug.

"Kids, time to get up!" Theresa called up the stairs. Not long after, Max and Justin bounded down the stairs. They couldn't say anything, but it felt great to be able to do that again.

"Where's Alex?" Theresa asked as her sons sat down to breakfast. Neither boy answered so Theresa went to the bottom of the stairs.

"Alex, honey, time to get moving!"

Not a moment later, Alex shuffled down the stairs, still clad in her pajamas.

"Alex, get ready for school. You're going to be late." Jerry said from the stove, where he was frying up some eggs.

"Mom, I don't feel good." Alex told her mother.

"Alex, we've talked about this. Faking sick to get out of school…" Theresa began. Justin and Max looked at each other and then back at Alex.

"Um, Mom, I don't think Alex is faking it." Justin said, getting out of his chair. Alex looked at her brother, surprised he was coming to her rescue.

"You don't?" Theresa looked just as surprised.

"No. I mean, look at her." Justin held his hand out as if to display Alex.

"Puffy eyes, red nose, pale completion"

Justin laid his hand on Alex's forehead.

"Yep, she's got a fever."

Theresa went over and felt Alex's cheek.

"Hmm, you're right, Justin. All right, Alex, back to bed. I'll be up soon with some dry toast."

Alex slowly went back to the stairs and Justin followed her. When Alex reached her room, she fell gratefully back into bed. Justin pulled the quilt around his sister.

"Thanks Justin." Alex said, already half asleep.

"Don't mention it. Sleep tight, Alex."

Justin started to leave the room but Alex called him back.

"Yeah?"  
"Don't forget to erase Mr. Laritate's memory." Alex said sleepily.

"Right. Thanks for reminding me." The three had decided to do so just in case Mr. Laritate said anything to their parents. Justin quietly left the room and the last thing Alex heard before falling asleep again was Theresa calling out,

"Where's the thermometer?"

**Wow…I can't believe it's over ): A huge thanks to all my readers…you are what motivates me to keep writing. Again, thanks and I hope you enjoyed **_**Do You Believe in Magic?**_

**~StoryLover18**


	8. Rewrite

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place.**

**A/N: Hey everyone...I've had a lot of ideas about this story even after it was finished, so I re-wrote it. It's basically the same story, with just a little more description, ect. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

"Passports, luggage, tickets. I think that's everything." Theresa ticked off the items on a mental list. She turned to Jerry, who turned to face Justin, Alex and Max. They were standing by the front door, luggage in a pile, just steps away from leaving their three kids home alone for 4 days (it was Tuesday and they'd be home Saturday night).

"Okay, kids, now remember-" Jerry started but Justin got up and put his hand on his dad's shoulder.

"Dad, we know everything. We know where the emergency money is and to leave the shop closed and to eat our vegetables."

Justin turned to his mom.

"And Mom, don't worry, I'll make sure Max changes his underwear."

"Aww, Justin!" Max complained from the couch.

"I know you know all of this, Justin. But most importantly, you are, under absolutely no circumstances-Alex-allowed to use magic."

"We won't, Dad." Justin assured his father, patting him on the back. Jerry turned to Alex, who rolled her eyes.

"Fine, no magic." she grumbled.

"Okay, then. I think we're ready." Jerry said. Theresa gave her children a hug.

"Be sure to call." Theresa called on the way out.

"We will! 'Bye." Justin closed the door behind his parents and turned towards his siblings.

"Okay, guys. Over the next 5 days…hey…Alex, Max, come back here!"

**Chapter 2**

Justin checked his watch before blowing a whistle in the upstairs hallway. It was Wednesday morning, 7 AM and it was time for Alex and Max to get up for school. Alex stumbled into the hallway, holding her ears.

"Gosh, Justin, are you trying to make this a bad day?" she grumbled. Justin just smiled at her.

"Good morning, Alex. We have to leave in an hour. Breakfast is waiting on the table."

"How are we even related?" Alex mumbled as she made her way into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Max! Time to get up!" Justin called. Max's door swung open.

"Justin, I don't feel too good." Max said, holding his stomach. Justin raised his eyebrow.

"Nice try, Max. That doesn't work on Mom and Dad and it won't work on me."

"I'm serious, Justin. I really don't feel well." Max tried to convince Justin, who just shook his head.

"Come on, Max. Get ready for school. We have to leave in-" Justin checked his watch. "-52 minutes."

With that, Justin turned and went down the spiral staircase, leaving Max standing in the doorway.

"Mr. Russo." a voice behind Justin made him turn around in the hallway at school.

"Mr. Laritate. What can I do for you?"

"It seems that Max isn't feeling well and I'm asking you to please take the young cowboy home."

"I can assure you, Mr. Laritate, Max is just fine. He was faking sick this morning. You see, our parents are gone and-"

Mr. Laritate interrupted Justin.

"Justin, Max isn't faking this time. His first period teacher sent him to the nurses' office. He's there now, waiting for you. Now, I'd appreciate it if you'd round him up and take him home."

Justin forced a smile.

"No problem, Mr. Laritate."

"Thank you."

Justin watched as Mr. Laritate walked down the hallway. How dare Max spoil his perfect attendance record! Fuming, Justin walked to the nurses' office. However, every bad thought he had about the situation melted the minute he walked into the nurses' office and saw Max sitting there. Justin had to admit that Max didn't look great.

"Hey, Max." he greeted his brother.

"Hey." Max uttered the one syllable word.

"Ready to go home?"

Max nodded and slowly got to his feet.

"Give me that." Justin reached out and took Max's back pack from his hands and slung it over his shoulder.

"I hope you feel better soon, Max." the nurse said from her desk. Max just nodded and Justin smiled at her.

"Trust me, he's in very good hands." he assured the nurse.

**Chapter 3**

Alex trudged home after school later that afternoon, grateful that the week was over half finished. She made it to the apartment and threw her book bag on the couch. She was rummaging around in the fridge when Justin came down the stairs. She pulled out container of pudding.

"Hi Alex." Justin said, placing a tray of dirty dishes on the counter. Alex fished around for a spoon and then leaned on the counter.

"Hey." she responded with a mouthful of pudding.

"What's that from?" her spoon pointed to the tray.

"Max. The nurse sent him home. He's got the flu."

"Too bad." Alex didn't sound sorry at all.

"Justin?" Max's voice wafted down the stairs.

"What?" Justin called back.

"Can you come here?"

Justin sighed and got up. Although he and Max had only been home for half a day, Justin could've sworn that Max had been sick for a lot longer. It seemed that every other minute it was "Justin, can you get me?" or "Justin, I need". Alex decided to follow her brother upstairs. They both stopped in Max's doorway.

"What is it, Max?" Justin asked.

"I have a headache." Max complained from his bed. Justin checked his watch.

"You can have more Tylenol now. I'll be right back." Justin turned, leaving Alex in the doorway. She sauntered over and plopped herself on Max's bed.

"Hi." Max said, using a voice that asked 'what are you doing here?'

"Hey." Alex said, putting another bite of pudding in her mouth. "How're you doing?"

"I'm sick. What do you think?" Max asked, his brow wrinkled.

"Good, glad to hear you're doing fine." Alex said cheerily and Max rolled his eyes. Silence filled the room.

"Hey, Alex, are you gonna finish that?" Max eyes Alex's pudding, a bite half-way to Alex's mouth.

"Why?" Alex asked, putting the spoon down.

"Oh, I don't know…" Max proceeded to sneeze on the pudding. Alex looked down at the bowl with disgust and then handed it over to Max.

"Hey, thanks." Max put a bite into his mouth. Justin came back into the room, holding a glass of water and two Children's Tylenol.

"Here." Justin handed Max the pills and took the bowl of pudding. Not realizing that Max had used the spoon, much less sneezed on the pudding, he put a bite into his mouth.

"Justin, don't-" both Alex and Max started but it was too late. Justin had already swallowed. Alex and Max looked at each other and instantly made a silent pact to not tell Justin what he had just done and hope for the best.

"Hmm…that's pretty good." Justin said, handing the bowl back to Alex.

"Thanks." she said, carefully holding the bowl by the very edge.

"Come on, Max. Take the pills." Justin encouraged.

"Oh, right. Thanks." Justin and Alex watched as Max swallowed the pills.

**Chapter 4**

The next day, Alex burst out of first period like a bird being let free from its cage. She was so sick of listening to Mr. Laritate drone on about the War of 1812 and she thought that if she had to sit in that classroom for even one more minute, she would lose it. Alex made her way to her locker and stuffed her textbooks (unopened, of course) in and then slammed the door and threw her weight against it in attempt to close it before an avalanche of stuff came flowing down.

Successful, Alex went to the bathroom and waited until the bell for second period started. After waiting a few extra minutes, just to be safe, she opened the door and peered around. There wasn't a soul in sight. She made a dash for the front door, crossing paths with no one other than a janitor. Once out on the sidewalk, she wasted no time walking the few blocks to their apartment.

Alex threw open the front door only to see Justin napping on the couch.

"Justin!" she exclaimed. Justin sat up in a hurry.

"Alex, what are you doing home?" he asked.

"More importantly, what are you doing napping in the middle of the morning? What's Max doing?"

Justin shrugged.

"Last time I was up there he was sleeping." Justin said before sneezing into his sleeve. All of a sudden, it made sense to Alex. Justin was napping in the middle of the day and sneezing…this could only mean one thing.

"No, no please." Alex said aloud.

"What's wrong, Alex?" Justin sounded concerned.

"No, you can't be sick too!"

"I'm not sick." Justin said before coughing. Alex just gave her brother a look.

"You're not sick?"

"No, I had a tickle in my throat." Justin sneezed again.

"And in your nose?" Alex asked.

Justin didn't say anything.

"Come on, Justin. You're sick. You ate the pudding." Alex sat down next to Justin, who gave her a strange look.

"Pudding?"

"Yeah, the pudding Max sneezed on. You ate some of it."

"You mean I'm, I'm…"

"Yes, Justin, you're sick." Alex finished her brother's sentence.

"Aww, man!"

"Come on." Alex stood up and pulled Justin up.

"Up to bed."

Justin didn't say anything and Alex led her brother all the way to his room. She sat him on the bed.

"I'll be right back." Alex left and Justin crawled into his bed, grateful for the comfort of the pillow. In fact, by the time Alex returned with a thermometer, Justin was almost asleep again.

"Justin." Alex said loudly and Justin opened his eyes and glared at him.

"What?" he snapped. Now that he had admitted he was sick, he realized how horrible he felt to begin with.

"Open please." Alex said, holding the thermometer. Justin begrudgingly accepted the thermometer and closed his eyes again. Alex removed it when the device beeped.

"102-ish." she said, putting it down on Justin's night stand.

"Ish?" Justin asked.

"Yes, ish. Now go to sleep." Alex said, leaving the room. Once Justin was alone, he laid there, waiting for sleep to come again. It didn't take long but before it did he had some time to think.

This whole situation could be interesting. Alex was the only Russo not sick…she would have to step up to the plate. And although Justin would never admit it, he knew she could do it. Justin coughed and sighed. Was this how Max was feeling yesterday morning? Poor kid…and Justin had thought he was faking. With a yawn, sleep suddenly came to Justin and he nodded off.

**Chapter 5**

The next morning, Alex called the school to let them know that all three of the Russos would not be there. The secretary sounded a bit skeptical but accepted Alex's explanation for the time being. She hung up the phone and sighed before turning towards the stairs to check on her brothers. Alex went to Justin's room first; Justin was often an early riser where as Max could sleep through just about anything, anytime. Alex knocked softly on the door before opening it just enough for her head to fit through the opening.

"Justin? Are you awake?" she whispered.

"Alex? Is that you?" Justin mumbled from beneath his quilt. Alex opened the door the rest of the way and stood by the foot of the bed. She could make out Justin's shape-he was lying flat out, the ends of his toes hanging off the edge and he was hugging a pillow.

"Justin? It's me, Alex." she said in a quiet voice. Justin's form moved as he flipped back the corner of his quilt. Justin cracked open his eyes.

"What time is it?" he asked, his voice cracking.

"It's 8:00. I just called school." Alex told him, answering his next question.

"Feel better?" she asked, talking in a normal voice now. Justin shook his head and winced.

"No."

"Did you sleep well?"

"No."

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Well, glad we got that out of the way." Alex said blatantly and Justin cracked a smile.

"Wow, you are sick. You just laughed at one of my jokes." Alex said. Justin nodded. Alex turned around and found the thermometer on the night stand.

"Can I take your temperature?" she asked, almost unsure of herself. Again, Justin nodded and he opened his mouth, accepting the device without any arguments. Alex took hold of the device a moment later and looked at it.

"Well, it's 101. That's less than last night." She said, putting it down again.

"Then how come I feel two times worse?" Justin mumbled, turning over.

"Do you want some Tylenol or something?"

Justin nodded and Alex hurried out of the room and returned with an un-opened water bottle and two pills. Justin swallowed them with much difficulty-his swollen throat was not prone to swallowing pills.

"Thanks." he muttered, closing his eyes again.

"Can I get you anything else?" Alex asked.

"No, thanks Alex. I'm gonna try and get some more sleep." Justin said without opening his eyes.

"Okay. Call if you need me." Alex said before leaving her already sleeping brother.

"Alex!" Justin called. It was late afternoon that same day and Alex had just come down stairs for what felt like the hundredth time. No sooner had she collapsed on the couch had Justin called her. Again. Alex wearily sat up.

"What, Justin?"

"Come here, please."

Alex groaned and got off the couch, which she had never found particularly comfortable until that day. She trudged upstairs and stopped in Justin's doorway. Justin was propped up in his bed with pillows-that had been request number 3 of the day-and he had good color in his cheeks. Alex knew he felt better because he was becoming annoying again.

"Yes?"

"I'm bored." Justin told her. Alex gave him a flat stare.

"You called me upstairs to tell me you were bored."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"I don't know what you want, Justin. Play with your dolls or-"

"They're action figures." Justin interrupted.

"Whatever." Alex quipped back. "Or read a textbook or something. You're old enough to amuse yourself."

With that, Alex left Justin's door and headed to her own room. On the way, she peeked in on Max, who was sleeping (it was his fifth nap of the day). Once in her room, she flopped on the bed and stared at the ceiling, wondering if she could convince her parents to let her paint stairs in glow in the dark paint up there. She was planning where to put the silver moon when she had _the best idea_ for how to cure Justin's boredom. With a sudden burst of energy, she pulled out her phone.

Alex was back downstairs loading the dishwasher when there was a knock on the door.

"It's open!" she called and Harper entered.

"Hey, Harper." she said from the kitchen.

"Hey Alex. So what's the big surprise?" Harper plopped on the couch and turned to face Alex.

"Wait…are you working?" Harper asked incredulously.

"Yeah, kinda." Alex said.

"Why?" Harper had hardly ever seen her friend lift a finger to do work-even when her parents were home.

"That's part of the big surprise." Alex closed the dishwasher and came and sat beside Harper.

"Okay…not sure I'm following…"

"Okay, Justin is sick-" Alex started.

"Justin's sick?" Harper exclaimed, standing up quickly. Alex pulled her back down.

"Shh! Yes, Justin's sick. And he's bored. So that's why you're here."

"You mean, I get to take care of Justin?" Harper's voice went into a dreamy voice.

"Yes. Now, come on." Alex, this time, pulled Harper up and led her all the way to Justin's room, where she knocked on the door.

"Come in." Justin's voice traveled through the doorway and Alex opened the door.

"I found you something to do." she said sweetly, Harper still standing in the hallway. Justin looked up from a comic book.

"You did?" he sounded surprised. He didn't think Alex would actually do anything about his complaint. In fact, he had only brought it up to pull her leg.

"Yes. Come on in, Harper." Alex called. Alex watched Justin as Harper came into the room and couldn't help but laugh. Justin's eyes got bigger, he went a shade paler and his mouth dropped open. That was the first second. The second second he just glared at Alex, who smiled sweetly in response. Harper, on the other hand, was oblivious to this. She had pulled a notebook and pen from her purse and was busy looking at the arrangement of pill bottles on Justin's nightstand, writing down their names, dosages and other important facts. After a minute, she looked up and spoke.

"Okay, Justin, don't worry about a thing. I'll have you better before you can say bibbidy-bobbidi-boo."

"Why would I say bibbidy-bobbidy-boo?" Justin asked as Harper shoved the thermometer in his mouth.

"Shh. No talking." Harper scolded. Alex watched from the doorway and stifled a laugh. However, she wasn't very successful and a small giggle escaped. Justin glared at her.

"Sorry, Alex. Justin can't have visitors right now. You'll have to leave." Harper said to Alex. Alex smiled and put her hands up, as if she was giving into defeat.

"All right. You two have fun-and Justin," she said poking her head through the door. "I hope you feel better."

With one last smile, she closed Justin's door, leaving Justin in Harper's care.

**Chapter 6**

Alex sat up quickly on Saturday morning, breathing hard. She looked around her messy room and saw Harper. She was sprawled out on Alex's bed, despite a tangle of sheets and blankets. Her heart was still pounding but Alex couldn't figure out why. She shook Harper's leg.

"Harper….Harper, wake up!"

"What? Who's there?" Harper sat up as fast as Alex had.

"Oh, Alex, what's wrong?" Harper asked, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Nothing."

"Then why did you wake me up? It's only 7:30." Harper checked the clock.

"My parents come home today." Alex said offhand. They both seemed to remember Justin and Max at the same time. The two girls jumped off the bed. Well, Alex jumped off, Harper worked at untangling herself while Alex waited impatiently in the doorway. Harper finally freed herself and the two girls took off running to Max's room.

Alex reached Max's closed door first and she quietly opened it. Pale sunlight was streaming through the blinds.

"Is he sleeping?" Harper whispered to Alex. Alex crept forward and peered at Max, who was, indeed, sleeping.

"Should I wake him up?" Alex asked Harper. Harper peered at Max, who, by the way, was drooling, and then shook her head.

"Let him rest. We'll bring him some breakfast in a little while."

Alex nodded and pulled up the quilt around Max, tucking him in.

"Aw, Alex, look at you! Being so sisterly and nice!" Harper gave her friend a hug. Alex wiggled her way out of Harper's arms.

"Ew, Harper, stop."

Max stirred and both girls froze and held their breath to see if Max would wake up. Max opened his eyes and then closed them again, sighing as he did so. Alex and Harper waited to see if he would say anything but after a silent minute, they decided he was asleep again. They left Max's room, closed the door quietly behind them and went to Justin's closed door.

This time, when Alex carefully opened the door, Justin lifted his head to see who it was.

"Hey, good morning." Alex said with a smile.

"Morning." Justin mumbled, falling back onto his pillow.

"How're you feeling?" Alex stood with her arms crossed at the foot of Justin's bed while Harper hovered in the doorway. She hoped Justin was feeling better-despite his constant nursing from Harper. But he had been feeling pretty good yesterday afternoon so she had hope.

"Worse." Justin groaned. Alex looked concerned. Harper took the awkward silence as an opportunity to walk over to Justin and hand him the thermometer that had been sitting on the night stand. Justin accepted it without complaint. Alex and Harper exchanged a worried glance. A minute later, Harper removed the thermometer and read it.

"103 even." she said, putting the thermometer back on the night stand. Justin groaned at the reading.

"What? Is that bad?" Alex sounded concerned.

"It's defiantly not good." Justin responded. Alex's face became worried.

"Oh no. Harper, what are we going to do? If Mom and Dad come home to this they'll never leave us alone again and Justin and Max could just get worse and worse-"

Alex was pacing.

"Alex…Alex." Harper said, grabbing her friends arm and turning her to face her.

"Calm down. It'll be okay."

"But Mom and Dad come home tonight and-"

"Alex." Justin interrupted her. For a moment, Alex had forgotten they were still in Justin's room. She turned to look at her brother.

"Harper's right. It'll be fine. Mom and Dad won't be angry at us, we couldn't help it. In fact, they'll probably be really proud of how well you and Harper have been taking care of Max and me."

"You really think so?" Alex asked with sincerity. Justin nodded his head.

"Absolutely and…" Justin was interrupted by a deep, low cough. Alex got that worried look again.

"That doesn't sound good." she said and Justin just shook his head, still trying to find his voice again.

"Why don't you go back to sleep and we'll figure out what to do?" Harper said, tucking the blanket around Justin, who, surprisingly, didn't protest.

Alex and Harper left quietly and went downstairs. Once down, Alex started pacing again.

"Alex…" Harper started but stopped. Maybe she should just let her friend pace for a few minutes. So she left Alex to pace and went to the fridge and got out some eggs, which she cracked into a frying pan. Harper's sunny-side-up eggs were just about done when Alex came and sat on a barstool. She looked into her friends eyes and Harper could tell she was legitimately concerned.

"Okay, I'm good now." Alex took a deep breath. "Harper, what are we gonna do?"

Harper came and sat beside Alex.

"We can't do anything more than we already are. We're just keeping them comfortable and hydrated."

Alex didn't say anything but instead got up and dashed up the stairs. Harper rolled her eyes and followed her friend. Alex, once upstairs, burst into Max's room.

"Max!" she exclaimed but Max didn't move. Alex shook his foot.

"What?" Max mumbled from beneath his quilt.

"Come on, Max. Get up." Alex said without tact.

"Alex, what are you doing?" Harper said, pulling Alex aside.

"I want to get Max and Justin together so I can use a spell on them." Alex explained, not having much patience for Harper.

"Max, come on!" Alex prodded. Max groaned as he went upright. Alex grabbed his hand and dragged him to Justin's room, waiting impatiently as he paused to sneeze in the hallway. She barged into Justin's room without knocking. Justin sat up in surprise at his visitors.

"What are you doing, Alex?"

"I'm using magic." Alex let go of Max's arm and Max plopped himself on Justin's bed.

"Alex, Dad said no magic!" Justin said.

"Look, Justin, I know what Dad said but if Mom and Dad come home and find you both sick, they'll never let us stay home alone again."

"But Dad said no magic!"

"Do want to be treated like little kids for the rest of our lives?" Alex argued back. Justin thought for a minute.

"Okay. Fine. But no one tells got it?"

"Got it." Alex smiled, glad t have the support of her brother.

"Okay, Max, take out your wand and say "Headache, fever and flu, all of the above, now undo." Alex instructed her brother and watched as he pulled out his wand.

"Headache, fever and flu, all of the above, now undo."

The three wizards waited and then Max stood up.

"Hey, I feel…wait a minute." Max plopped down on the bed. Alex groaned.

"It didn't work. You're still sick." Alex said, wondering how they were going to fix this now.

"That's because a sick wizard can't use the spell on themselves. A healthy wizard has to use the spell." Justin said.

Alex pulled out her wand and recited the spell. They watched as Justin and Max all of a sudden looked healthy. Max stood up.

"Hey, I feel great! I'm going to get some pickles." He said, leaving Justin, Alex and Harper confused. Justin climbed out of bed.

"I have to say, Alex. I'm impressed."

"Impressed at what?" Alex asked. Justin smiled.

"You stepped up to the plate. You took care of Max and me."

"Well, you're my brothers." Alex mumbled, digging her toe into the ground. Justin pulled her into a hug.

"Well, thank you."

"Eww, get off of me." Alex reciprocated his hug.

Harper smiled.

"Same old Alex."

**Chapter 7**

Monday morning dawned on Waverly Place cloudy, cold and rainy. Jerry and Theresa were glad to be home and they sat down with their sons. As usual, Alex was running late. Theresa stood at the bottom of the stairs and called to her daughter.

"Alex, hurry up! You're going to be late!"

A moment later, Alex trudged down the stairs still in her pajamas.

"Alex, what are you doing? Go upstairs and get ready." Her dad said from the table.

"Mom, I don't feel good." Alex said, flopping on the couch.

"Alex, what have we said about faking sick?" Theresa said, sitting down again.

"I'm not faking. I promise." Alex said from the couch. Justin got up and looked at his sister, her eyes pleading for his help.

"I don't think she's faking, Mom." Justin said. Theresa looked at her oldest child, searching his eyes. They were sincere. She got up and looked at Alex and felt her cheek.

"You're right, Justin. She's burning up." Theresa sighed. "Okay, Alex, back up to bed. I'll be up soon with some dry toast and tea."

Alex pulled herself up off the couch and trudged upstairs. Justin followed her and watched as his sister fell into bed, much like he had only a few days ago. Justin pulled the quilt around Alex's thin frame.

"Thanks, Justin." Alex said, already half asleep.

"No problem." Justin turned off the light. "Sweet dreams, Alex."

**Like it? Please review (:**


End file.
